Pesan Terakhir
by ElfXOticss
Summary: Tepukan tangan penonton terdengar di telingaku, setelah aku memainkan permainan biolaku. Tetapi bukanlah rasa senang atau bangga yang kurasakan, melainkan rasa kesedihan yang mendalam. mengapa bukan rasa senang yg aku rasakan?


Pesan Terakhir

Tag : family, friendship  
Genre: sad  
Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Henry lau, Lee Sungmin, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae and other

Tepukan tangan penonton terdengar di telingaku, setelah aku memainkan permainan biola _solo-_ku. Tetapi bukanlah rasa senang atau bangga yang kurasakan, melainkan rasa kesedihan yang mendalam. Aku menangis di atas panggung, karena setiap aku memainkan lagu tersebut, aku selalu terbayang oleh bayangan kakakku, dia bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Beberapa bulan yang lalu dia telah meninggalkanku, karena sebuah kecelakaan. Dia selalu datang ke pertunjukanku untuk melihatku memainkan permainan biola _solo_-ku. Selain itu, biola ini adalah pemberian dari kakakku sebelum hari terakhirnya. Ini membuatku semakin sedih, dan susah untuk melepaskan kepergian kakakku.

Sejak kepergian kakakku, aku putuskan untuk tinggal bersama sahabatku yang bernama Sungmin. Aku tidak tinggal bersama keluargaku karena aku ingin membangun kehidupanku sendiri. " Henry cepat ! nanti kita akan ketinggalan pesawatnya!" Tanya sungmin padaku. " iya-iya" jawabku. Akhirnya dengan langkah yang tergesa- gesa kami pun berjalan ke mobil, dan menuju ke bandara. "kita akan kemana?" tanyaku polos. "kita akan pergi ke korea, kau pasti akan bahagia jika kau berada di sana ! selain itu kau juga akan aku kenalkan pada teman-temanku !" jawabnya senang. Aku hanya diam mendengarnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, kamipun sampai di bandara. Kami langsung _check-in_ dan masuk ke pesawat, karena kami tiba ketika pesawat akan berangkat. "untung kita tidak ketinggalan !" kataku lega.

Beberapa jam kami tempuh, akhirnya kami sampai di Bandara Incheon. "wow, besar sekali bandara ini." Kataku takjub. "Ayo Henry! Temanku sudah menunggu di luar !" katanya sambil menarik tangan kiriku. "hey, jangan cepat-cepat!" perintahku agar sungmin tidak cepat memimpin jalannya. Terlihat beberapa orang telah menunggu di luar bandara, dan kami pun berhenti di depan pintu bandara, tetapi tak satupun orang yang memanggil kami. "Sungmin, mana teman-temanmu? Katamu mereka sudah menunggu di luar? " tanyaku sambil melihat sekitar. "mereka pasti kemari, aku yakin !" katanya sambil mencari temannya. Sekitar 20 menit mencari, Sungmin pun merasa putus asa, karena tidak menemukan temannya. Lalu, dia bersandar di samping tembok, sambil menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Aku menghampirinya sambil menepuk bahunya. "kau kenapa?" tanyaku, sambil membuka wajah sungmin yang tertutup dengan telapak tangannya. Terlihat matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. "hey, kenapa kamu menangis?". "aku tak menyangka temanku tega membohongiku" jawabnya. "sudah lah coba kita cari lagi !" kataku menyemangatinya sambil memberikan selambar tisu padanya. Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar seseorang memanggil nama 'Sungmin'. "kau dengar itu? Sepertinya ada yang memanggilmu". "benarkah?" tanyanya, sambil mengusap matanya, dan beranjak dari tempatnya. Kami pun memutuskan untuk mencari lagi. Terlihat 2 orang sedang menunggu, "nah itu dia ! teman-teman ! Eunhyuk, Donghae ! " panggilnya. Mereka berdua pun menoleh. " Hey, Sungmin!" sapanya pada Sungmin. Mereka berduapun menghampiri kami. "kemana saja kau ? aku cari dari tadi !" Tanya sungmin setengah _mengamuk_. "hehehe… maaf aku lapar tadi, makanya aku mengajak Donghae untuk mencari makanan." Jawab salah satu dari mereka. "sudah lupakan. Oh ya, aku ingin mengenalkan kalian pada seseorang ! ini Henry, dia adalah temanku selama aku meninggalkan Korea". "oh, hai Henry ! kenalkan namaku Eunhyuk" sapanya hangat. "hai Eunhyuk" balasku menyapanya. "dan ini Donghae". "hai Donghae !" sapaku, "hai juga" sapanya dingin. "Sungmin, Henry, hm… bukankah kalian seharusnya mengambil barang kalian?" Tanya Eunhyuk pada kami. kamipun baru sadar jika barang kami masih ada di ruang pengambilan barang, cepat-cepat Sungmin menarik tanganku lagi dan menuju ke ruang pengambilan barang.

Setelah mengambil barang, kami pergi ke asrama beristirahat. Perjalanan ke asramapun hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 10-20 menit saja. Saat sudah sampai di asrama, Sungmin langsung menunjukan kamar yang akan aku tempati. "hm.. kurasa ini tak cukup untuk menjadi kamarku, haha…". Kataku bergurau. "haha.. dasar kau ini, baiklah selamat beristirahat". Sungmin menutup pintu kamarku. Akupun membereskan barangku dan menata kamarku agar terlihat rapi. Tok, tok.. terdengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. "masuk saja, tidak aku kunci kok !" perintahku. Seseorang pun masuk ke kamarku. Rupanya itu Eunhyuk. "oh, Eunhyuk.. ada apa?" tanyaku. " tak apa aku hanya ingin melihat kamarmu, hehe.."."oh, aku kira ada yang ingin kau katakan"."haha.. lanjutkan saja , aku tak akan mengganggumu". Aku melanjutkan merapikan kamarku, saat aku ingin meletakan biolaku, tiba-tiba Eunhyuk berdiri di sampingku. "benda apa itu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk biolaku."oh, ini biola". "kau bisa bermain biola?" tanyanya kaget. Aku mengangguk, menandakan aku menjawab iya. "Wah, hebat ! maukah kau memainkan 1 lagu untukku?". "tentu, kenapa tidak?". Aku mengeluarkan biolaku dari tempatnya, dan memainkan sebuah lagu untuknya. 2 menit sudah aku memainkan biolaku, Eunhyuk pun takjub dengan permainan biolaku. "Henry, ternyata kau hebat sekali ! lain kali kau harus memainkannya di depan Siwon, Zhou Mi, Ryeowook dan Donghae ! mereka pasti akan takjub padamu !" pujinya. Aku senang mendengarnya, tetapi siapakah Siwon, Zhou Mi dan Ryeowook itu? Aku pun bertanya pada diriku sendiri. "kau pasti tidak tahu Siwon, Zhou Mi, dan Ryeowook ya?". Aku pun hanya tersenyum. "aku akan mengenalkannya padamu. Mungkin besok, baiklah sekarang kau beristirahatlah" Eunhyuk pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan keluar dari kamarku. Aku pun beristirahat.

Malam harinya, Sungmin pun membangunkanku, untuk makan malam bersama. Terlihat Eunhyuk, dan Donghae duduk bersebelahan. "Henry ! duduklah di sini !" kata Eunhyuk sambil menarik kursi sebelahnya untukku, aku pun duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk. "Sungmin, kau tidak makan?" tanyaku pada Sungmin. "aku sudah makan kok, kau makan saja !" jawabnya sambil menonton tv. Aku menuruti perintahnya. Setelah makan malam, aku menuju kamar untuk kembali tidur. Saat aku setengah tertidur, seseorang datang ke kamarku lalu menyelimutiku dengan selimut. Lalu mematikan lampu di kamarku. Aku tak tahu siapa itu, yang jelas orang itu telah mengingatkanku pada kakakku, dia sangat peduli denganku.

Tiba-tiba aku terbangun dari tidurku, lalu aku menoleh ke arah jam. Rupanya jarum pendek sudah berada di angka 7 dan jarum panjang berada di angka 3. Aku pergi keluar kamar untuk mencari Sungmin. "Sungmin?" panggilku. "eh, Henry.. ada apa? Kenapa mencari Sungmin?" Tanya seseorang padaku. Ternyata itu Eunhyuk yang baru saja berdiri di belakangku. "oh, Eunhyuk.. Sungmin dimana? Kok tidak ada? " tanyaku bingung. " tadi baru saja pergi bersama Donghae, untuk membeli bahan makanan. Memang ada apa?" Tanya nya balik. "aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Kira-kira Sungmin akan pulang jam berapa?". "mungkin siang nanti". "hah? Siang?" aku pun kaget. "iya, jika menurutmu itu lama, kau bisa kok bercerita padaku. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Donghae dan Sungmin, jika mereka sedang panik, atau kesulitan. tetapi jika kau tidak mau.. tak apa". aku pun menarik nafas panjang, dan menceritakan apa yang aku alami semalam pada Eunhyuk. Beberapa menit bercerita, Eunhyuk pun mulai mengerti apa yang aku alami semalam. Lalu aku menceritakan tentang kakakku, dan tak terasa air mataku menetes lagi. Semakin lama air mataku jatuh semakin deras. Eunhyuk pun memelukku, sambil menenangkanku. "dia pasti akan bahagia di sana, dan dia pasti akan senang jika melihatmu senang. jadi tetap lah tersenyum ".aku pun hanya mengangguk pelan.

Bulan demi bulan, aku pun semakin dekat dengan Eunhyuk, dan aku sudah tahu siapa itu Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Zhou Mi. Tetapi aku tetap tidak bisa mendekati Donghae, karena setiap kali aku mendekat, dia selalu saja menghindar dari ku. Tetapi aku tak akan berpikiran negatif tentangnya. Siang hari, saat aku sedang berlatih biola di kamarku, tiba2 Sungmin memanggilku. Akupun menghampirinya. "ada apa Sungmin?". "dimana kau meletakan jaket ku?" Tanya nya. "bukankah sudah aku kembalikan?". "kalau sudah, pasti aku tak akan bertanya padamu ! sekarang cepat cari !" perintah Sungmin dengan sangat marah. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah melihat Sungmin semarah ini padaku. Mau tidak mau aku harus mencarinya sampai ketemu. "mau ku bantu?"tanyanya. aku pun menoleh, rupanya itu Eunhyuk. "Eunhyuk, biarkan saja dia !" ujar orang itu pada Eunhyuk. Ketika aku melihat orang itu, rupanya orang itu adalah Donghae. Aku pun sangat sedih karena tak ada yang mau percaya padaku. Diam-diam aku meneteskan air mata, sebelumnya semuanya tak ada yang sejahat ini denganku. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara berisik yang berasal dari kamarku, aku baru ingat kalau biolaku belum aku masukan pada tempatnya. Cepat-cepat aku menuju kamarku, kulihat Eunhyuk sedang memegangi stik biolaku. "hey ! apa yang kau lakukan pada stik biolaku?" aku pun menghampiri Eunhyuk. "maafkan aku Henry, aku bermaksud membantumu, tetapi aku tak sengaja merusak stik biolamu. Aku sangat menyesal" jelas Eunhyuk dengan wajah melasnya. Aku tak peduli dengan penjelasan Eunhyuk, aku terus mencari perekat yang berada di sekitar kamarku. Tetapi aku tidak menemukannya dimanapun. Eunhyuk pun mencoba membantuku untuk mencari perekat. " sudah lah kau tidak usah membantuku ! biar aku saja yang mencarinya" kesalku. "baiklah jika itu maumu !" Eunhyuk pun meniggalkanku sendiri di kamar, dan menutup pintu secara kasar. Terdengar sungmin memanggilku kembali. Tetapi aku hiraukan dan terus mencari perekat. "Henry ! aku kan menyuruhmu untu mencari jaket ku ! kenapa kau tidak mengerjakannya? " tanya Sungmin kesal. " pertama, aku bukan pembantu, dan kedua, aku sudah mengembalikan jaket itu padamu ! " jawabku penuh emosi. "cukup ! Henry, lebih baik kau pergi saja dari sini !" teriak donghae padaku. Dengan wajah masam, aku pun membereskan peralatan biolaku dan pergi dari asrama tersebut.

Saat berada di luar asrama aku bertemu dengan Ryeowook yang sedang membawa _handycam _nya. "hey, kemana kau?" Tanya Ryeowook. "aku mau pergi jauh dari sini !" jawabku. " hah? Kenapa?". "kau tak perlu tahu!" aku pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan berjalan menuju suatu tempat. Sementara itu, Ryeowook mengikutiku dari belakang. Saat perjalanan aku melewati suatu jalan yang bisa di katakan _RAWAN KECELAKAAN_. Saat aku melewati jalan tersebut, dari arah yang berlawanan sebuah truk melintas dengan kecepatan tinggi, aku yang tiba-tiba sadar dari lamunanku pun langsung berbelok dengan mendadak dan alhasil mobilku membetur pembatas jalan dengan sangat keras.

Sementara itu, di asrama Sungmin tengah membereskan kamarnya, dan Eunhyuk pun menonton tv bersama Donghae. Saat sungmin membereskan sekitar kolong tempat tidurnya, diapun menemukan jaketnya yg selama ini dia cari-cari. Sungmin pun merasa bersalah pada Henry karena telah menuduhnya. Tiba-tiba _handphone_ Sungmin berbunyi. "hallo? Ada apa Ryeowook? apa ?Hen, Henry… baiklah aku akan segera ke sana ! ". sungmin pun menutu teleponnya, dan memberittahukannya pada Eunhyuk dan Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Donghae pun terkejut mendengar berita tersebut. Cepat-cepat mereka bertiga menuju ke rumah sakit.

Sementara Ryeowook pun menungguku di luar ruangan sambil mondar-mandir, kesana dan kemari karena panik. Suasana di dalam ruangan sangat berbeda dengan suasana di luar ruangan. Saat aku tak sadarkan diri aku melihat sesosok bayangan berjalan menghampiriku. "Henry" terdengar suara yang sangat kurindukan saat aku berada di dunia. "kakak?" sahutku pelan. "Henry, kau kah itu? Ini aku, Kyuhyun kakakmu." Jawabnya. "aku langsung berlari dan memeluknya. Dan di sanalah semua air mataku tumpah. "aku sangat merindukan kakak, kenapa kakak pergi meninggalkanku secepat itu?" tanyaku. "maafkan aku, karena aku tak bisa menjagamu selamanya. Dan sekarang yang terpenting kamu bisa bertemu dengan kakak lagi" jawabnya senang. "nah, henry… sekarang mau ikut kakak pergi tidak?" tanyanya. "hah? Pergi? Kemana?"."ke tempat yang paling tenang, dimana tak ada masalah yang perlu kamu jalani, seperti di dunia". "maksud kakak di akhirat?". Dia pun menangguk sambil tersenyum." Tetapi bagaimana dengan temanku? Aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka walau ini adalah hari terakhir mereka untuk bertemu dengan ku". "temuilah aku ketika kau siap." Seketika itu aku pun tersadar dari koma ku.

Saat aku terbangun aku melihat Ryeowook yang sedang duduk di sofa. "Ryeowook?" ucapku lirih. Ryeowook pun kaget, dan menghampiriku. "Henry? Syukurlah kau sudah sadar !". aku pun mengamati sekitar. "dimana yang lain?"tanyaku. "mereka.. masih dalam perjalanan kemari. Tenang saja.." jawabnya sambil mengangguk. Aku pun menghela nafasku pelan, dan membuka selang oksigen yang menutupi di sekitar hidung dan mulutku. "hey, jangan di buka ! nanti kau akan susah bernafas ! "perintah Ryeowook, tetapi aku tetap membukanya. Perlahan aku menghirup oksigen yang berada di ruangan tersebut. "Ryeowook, apakah kau membawa _handycam_ milikmu?" tanyaku. "aku membawanya, ada apa?". "mungkin saja ini menjadi saat terakhirku untuk bertemu dengan kalian semua, dan mungkin saja mereka tak bisa menemuiku saat ini, maka dari itu aku ingin kau untuk merekamku menyampaikan pesan terakhirku pada mereka." Jelasku. Ryeowook pun hanya menunduk dan berpikir. "tolonglah, demi aku dan mereka.. aku berjanji ini akan menjadi permintaan terakhirku, sebelum aku pergi bersama kakakku". Tanpa pikir panjang Ryeowook pun mengangguk.

Sementara itu Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Sungmin baru saja tiba di rumah sakit. Tetapi sayangnya waktu ketika mereka tiba, itu adalahwaktu dimana aku pergi. Mereka pun melihat Ryeowook menangis di kursi. "bagaimana Henry?" Tanya Sungmin. Ryeowook pun hanya diam, "Ryeowook ! jawab pertanyaanku !" bentak Sungmin sambil menggoncangkkan badan Ryeowook. "Di,dia..sudah ber,bersama kakaknya.." jawabnya terbata-bata. "maksudmu?" Tanya Donghae. "dia sudah meninggalkan kita" jawab Ryeowook menyesal. "a, apa? kau pasti bercandakan? !" kata Sungmin tak percaya. "untuk apa aku bercanda dalam situasi seperti ini, Sungmin ! " jawab Ryeowook menahan tangisnya. Sungmin pun hanya menunduk, dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. "tetapi sebelum ia pergi, ia menitipkan sebuah pesan kepadaku, untuk ku sampaikan pada kalian. Karena ia tahu kalau kalian datang ketika ia sudah pergi." Jelas Ryeowook sambil memberikan _handycam _nya. Dan Ryeowook mulai memutar pesan dari ku.

Di awal video, terlihat aku sedang duduk bersandar di dinding, sambil memberikan senyuman untuk Eunhyuk, Donghae, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook.

"_halo, temanku Donghae, pengganti kakakku Eunhyuk , juga sahabatku Sungmin. Ini aku Henry, jika kalian melihat video ini, itu artinya aku sudah bersama kakakku, dan aku ingin menyampaikan pesan terakhirku pada kalian. _

_Pertama-tama aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasihku pada Ryeowook, karenanya aku bisa menyampaikan pesan terakhirku untuk kalian. Selain itu dia juga yang menunggui ku hingga sadar. Terima kasih Ryeowook, tanpamu aku tak akan bisa menyampaikan pesanku._

_Untuk yang ke-2 mungkin untuk Donghae. Maaf, aku telah membuatmu kesal,hingga mengusirku dari asrama, haha.. aku tahu itu pantas untukku, dan aku tahu sebenarnya kau hanya ingin keadaan dalam asrama tenang tanpa diriku, jadi.. sebelum kau minta maaf pun aku sudah memaafkanmu, pesanku untukmu.. tolong jaga orang-orang yang kau sayangi, jangan sampai mereka semua menteskan air mata sedikitpun, oke?_

_Selanjutnya untuk… Eunhyuk, pengganti kakakku, aku memanggilmu begitu karena kelakuanmu mengingatkanku pada kakakku, Kyuhyun . Ngomong-ngomong maaf aku telah memarahimu, karena hanya kau menginjak stik biolaku. Karena bagiku biola itu sangat berharga karena itu pemberian dari kakakku, dan aku tak ingin siapapun merusaknya, nah pesanku untukmu.. tetaplah seperti itu, aku yakin akan lebih banyak orang yang menyukaimu dengan sikap yang seperti itu. Oh iya satu lagi, tersenyumlah walaupun aku sudah tiada, Karena aku akan senang jika melihatmu tersenyum._

_Terakhir untuk Sungmin… Sahabatku yang paling aku sayangi, maaf aku telah meninggalkanmu secepat ini. Maaf aku juga telah membuat mu kesal, dan maaf aku meninggalkanmu sebelum kau hadir di sini. Aku harap itu tak merubah sikapmu, dan aku menyerahkan biola pemberian kakakku untukmu, jagalah, dan rawatlah biola itu. Aku takut biola itu akan rusak jika bukan kau yang menjaganya. Tolonglah biola itu adalah permintaanku yang terakhir, aku harap kau bisa mengurus biola itu._

_Baiklah, kurasa sudah cukup pesanku.. maafkan aku telah meninggalkan kalian secepat ini. Selamat Tinggal, aku harap kalian bisa merelakan aku pergi bersama kakakku" _ saat di akhir videopun aku memejamkan kedua mataku, dan pergi untuk selamanya.

Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae pun menangis karena mereka baru saja kehilangan satu-satunya teman yang mereka sayangi. Dan mereka sangat menyesal, karena belum sempat meminta maaf padaku. "maafkan aku Henry, karena telah menuduhmu. Dan Selamat tinggal Henry, semoga kau bahagia bersama kakakmu" . kata Sungmin dalam hati.

-The End-

**_Mianhae kalo ada kekurangan ._.v  
_maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam bercerita ._.V  
dari tema, konsep cerita maupun yg lain ._.  
KRITIK, SARAN, KOMENTAR SEMUA DI TERIMA TERMASUK SEMBAKO (?) (ngaco mode:on)  
FF pertama jadi maklum klo hancur ._.**

**oh iya yang udah baca, minta reviewnya donk ._.  
****kalo enggak ya udh deh *mojok **


End file.
